Solo por un beso
by Narien
Summary: Muchas veces Allen pelea solo, olvidándose de sus amigos… “odio ese ojo que tienes”… “Nosotros no luchamos solos”. Kanda, a pesar de todo, se lo hace saber de la mejor manera que puede dejando ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. KandaXAllen


**Advertencia: Historia que trata sobre la relación entre hombres, así que HOMOFOBICOS fuera.**

Que mas… si, D. gray man no me pertenece, lamentablemente ¬¬ pero haré cambiar eso xDDD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sigues luchando solo Allen…_

_¿Por qué no entiendes que somos tus amigos?_

Abrió sus ojos grises lentamente, se encontraba en una cama, las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo. Levanto su mano donde llevaba el arma antiakuma la observo por un momento, como si nunca la hubiese visto.

-¿Que tanto vez garbanzo?- Al escuchar esa voz, y ese sobre nombre que odiaba. Se levanto tan brusca y rápidamente, que había olvidado en el estado que había quedado luego de la batalla con uno de la familia de Noe. No había podido olvidar tan fácilmente lo ocurrido recientemente.

-¡Ka-Kanda!- exclamo apenas, tocándose el costado, donde había recibido un mayor daño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tienes muy poca memoria ¿no?- se burlo como siempre.- Estaban siendo acabados… Eres un exorcista ¿cierto? Por que no piensas como uno.- le regaño como siempre le hacia.

-…- Allen se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, Kanda sabía muy bien que comprendía sus palabras. Después de todo Lenalee y los demás se habían encargado de contarle lo sucedido, como Allen lucho solo y perdió en control.- no lo se.- fue lo que contesto Allen luego de un largo silencio.

Kanda miro sorprendido al chico, aunque este no lo notaba porque parecía que sus manos eran mas interesantes que nada. El Japones lleno de ira se acerco a Allen. Y con mucha brusquedad tomo su mentón para que lo mirase. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había estado ocultando sus lagrimas todo ese tiempo, trato de aparentar normalidad por un momento.

-Gusano… mas te vale tener una muy buena razón para llorar.- Allen con la poca fuerza que tenía lo aparto. Se preguntaba como es que los demás lo dejaron pasar, sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban, lo mal que _él_ lo trataba.

-¿Qué pasa Kanda¿desde cuando tan amable?

-hm… no te quieras pasar de listo pequeño inútil.- ahora si que Kanda estaba enojado. Tomo ambas muñecas de Allen para ponerlas contra la cama, haciendo que se recostara completamente. Entonces el se puso encima de él.

-¿Qué… crees que haces? Deja…

-Acaso crees que puedes quedarte con todo esto tu solo.- le recrimino Kanda.- dejas que los demás, las personas que te consideran a ti como un amigo, muy preocupados. No pensé que fueras tan egoísta… a… Garbanzo.- iba a decirle por su nombre. Pero se detuvo a tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Allen… y se que lo que hice esta mal.- exclamo decidido, ambos se miraron desafiante. Ninguno cedería a ese juego de miradas.- lo se… por que Lenalee me lo dijo una vez.

-Entonces no entiendes por cabeza dura.

-Ya basta… ¿Qué sabes tu sobre mi?

-Lo suficiente para saber que en realidad tu no eres así.- Allen se sorprendió por las palabras de Kanda. Hasta el mismo se reprendió mentalmente por su osadía, ahora no había marcha atrás había dado un paso muy grande.

Vio sus ojos grises que lo hipnotizaban rápidamente. Debía admitirlo de una buena vez, Allen tenía algo que lo atraía y mucho. Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del menor.

-¿Kan-Kanda?- llamo asustado al ver que su espacio personal estaba siendo violado por el japonés.- Espera… yo…- sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando los labios hambrientos de Kanda se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso frenético y desesperado.

Allen por su parte estaba mas que sorprendido, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al sentir lo labios del exorcista japonés, se había tensado completamente. Pero, luego de unos segundos, fue vencido por esos suaves labios, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, su cuerpo se relajo, sus puños que estaban cerrados y que iban a intentar liberarse del agarre del otro, se relajaron.

_Lo odio, ese ojo que tienes._

_Puedes quedarte con eso tu solo._

_No pensé que fueras tan egoísta…_

Kanda se separo de él lentamente. Hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido por su forma de actuar, pero sentir los labios de Allen bajo los suyos fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. Lo quería, le atrajo el primer día que lo vio, el primer día que puso sus ojos en él, lo atrajo aquella forma de pensar que siempre se oponía hacia él, fue la primera persona que le hizo frente y no le temió.

Allen miraba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, sus ojos tintineaban. No sabía que decir o que hacer en un momento así, por otra parte los ojos de Kanda posados sobre él no ayudaban en nada.

El japonés parecía estar comiéndose a Allen con la mirada, en ese momento le pareció tan frágil y desprotegido. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo, pero debía refrenar esas ganas, fue suficiente con ese beso. Nunca pensó hacer algo así, pero no podía negárselo, le agrado.

Se levanto de encima de Allen y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No pensaba irse, solo quería alejarse un rato del chico y evitar su mirada.

-¿Ka… Kanda¿Por qué tu…?

-¡Mas te vale que te recuperes rápido moyashi!- interrumpió bruscamente a Allen, y salió de la habitación. Dejando al chico descolocado, después de todo pensó que le iba a responder.

Subió su mano normal hacia su cara, y toco sus labios. Como tratando de ver si en realidad le había besado.

A la mañana siguiente Allen se levanto mas recuperado y listo para otra misión.

-Que bueno que te recuperaste Allen.- le dijo Lenalee muy feliz y ahora menos preocupado por el estado de salud de su compañero.

-Si.- sonrió él y esta igual le sonrió.

-Parece que ambos están muy contentos.- salió Lavi por un lado.

-¿De- de que hablas? – soltó un nervioso Allen. Mientras Kanda se había mantenido como siempre lejos de los demás, ignorando por completo a los otros.

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a la orden.- comento el Bookman. Todos asintieron y se marcharon.

Allen tenía unas grandes tremendas de hablar con Kanda pero… Parecía que Kanda había vuelto hacer el mismo de antes, el mismo frió, antisocial y callado chico. Se sintió un poco mal porque pensó que le estaba ignorando y que lo de ayer fue solo un juego ¿Qué tal que si haya sido así? Seguro que Kanda estaba solo jugando y eso no fue nada. Trato de animarse un poco, no quería que de nuevo sus compañeros se estuvieran preocupando por el innecesariamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el trayecto hacia la organización oscura, Allen solo logro platicar con Lavi y Lenalee, claro que también con Bookman, pero Kanda como siempre estaba callado. Al llegar Kanda se fue a su habitación solo.

-Allen ¿estas bien?- pregunto Lavi al verlo con la mirada perdida.

-Esto… si.- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa para luego el también marcharse a su habitación. Diciendo que estaba algo cansado.

-Algo va mal.- exclamo Lavi, cuando Allen no estaba.

-¿a que te refieres Lavi? – Pregunto Lenalee.

-Allen normalmente va a comer cuando llega de una misión pero ahora…

-Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo cuando Kanda fue a su habitación.

-¡QUE!- se exalto el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Es que cuando Allen estaba herido le dije a Kanda que le fuera animar un poco, tú sabes por lo que paso.- dijo ella agachando su mirada.- pero.. luego no se que habrá pasado, Kanda no dijo nada y no quise preguntarle a Allen.

-Ya veo… Seguro Kanda le dijo algo malo para este así.- Mientras Lenalee se estaba mortificando por dentro al saber que, seguramente, había echo algo malo al manda a Kanda

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen fue a su cuarto a dormir, estaba un poco cansado. Pero lo más importante es que se encontraba sumamente confundido. Timcanpy sobrevolaba por encima de Allen, mientras este estaba acostado boca abajo.

Empezó a recordar lentamente lo sucedido, la pelea con el akuma. Como se puso a luchar solo nuevamente, como perdió la concentración ganándose unas buenas heridas. Y luego aquello, el beso de Kanda, no pudo evitar en ese momento llorar.

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué estoy llorando?- exclamo mientras seguían bajando las lagrimas, y así lentamente se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente El peliblanco salió hacia el comedor, para pedir su desayuno, una mucho mas gran desayuno que las veces anteriores, ya que no había cenado y tenía hoy mucha hambre. Se sentó y como siempre empezó a comer con gran rapidez, devoro cada cosa que tenía en frente.

-hola Allen-kun.- saludo Lenalee.- Veo que hoy tienes apetito.

-Buenos días Lenalee… Si creo que hoy tengo mucha hambre.- rió él.

-Eso me alegra… ayer no estabas del mejor animo.- Se sentó en la mesa con una cara de preocupación.- Acaso Kanda te dijo algo malo.- El solo nombrarlo hizo que el corazón del menor empezará a latir con fuerza, a la vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión.

-Na-Nada de eso… solo me sentía aún un poco mal.- mintió él, por lo que Lenalee lo noto, pero no siguió con el asunto. La joven solo le sonrió amigablemente.

-Esta bien… entonces no tengo porque preocuparme.- Se levanto y se iba a marchar cuando.- Por cierto… - llamo la atención del exorcista menor.- a Kanda se le fue encomendad una misión… Mas bien el la pidió.- Allen dejo de comer al escuchar eso.- Eso quería decirte… perdón.- Lenalee se fue y dejo a un Allen completamente en shock por no decir menos.

_Lo estaba evitando_

Durante la tarde Allen se paseo por los alrededores, al parecer no había mucho movimiento por parte del Conde ya que no había muchas misiones. Estuvo aburrido todo el día pensando en que hacer. Ya por la noche seguí paseándose por ahí

-maldito Kanda.- murmuro cuando pasó al frente de la habitación de este. Pero detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de distancia de aquella puerta.

-¿Que haces por aquí moyashi?- Allen levanto la vista, alguien ahora estaba detrás suyo y pudo reconocerlo perfectamente con solo escuchar su voz. No se movió para nada.- ¿Qué pasa no contestas?- Pero que pasaba, no que Kanda se había ido a una misión.

El menor se dio la vuelta para encarar al japonés, este solo le miraba tranquilamente. Hubo un momentáneo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Pensé que estabas en una misión.- soltó, luego de un rato Allen, mirando el piso.

-hm… se cancelo.- dijo simplemente, aunque parecía que por su tono de voz estaba algo enojado

-ya veo.- dijo este todavía con la mirada en el piso. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Tenía que decir algo mas o si no Kanda se iría, era su oportunidad.

-Escucha Kanda yo…- Cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta que el exorcista estaba a unos centímetros de él ¿en que momento se le había acercado? Al parecer estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado.

El japonés, al ver que Allen no haría nada, se adelanto y tomo su mentón.- Ka-kanda…- Llamo el otro.

-Al parecer quieres repetir moyashi.- exclamo Kanda. El menor no reacciono, cuando Kanda ya lo tenía garrado de la cintura y ahora sus labios habían sido apresados por los de Kanda. Pero ahora el beso había ido a otro nivel.

Kanda ingreso su lengua en la boca de Allen con mucha brusquedad. Haciendo que el meno gimiera por la brusquedad de este. El peliblanco no supo como, pero luego de unos minutos se encontraba contra la puerta de la habitación de Kanda, para luego entrar en ella. Obviamente Kanda no paro el beso, es mas hizo que el calor subiera mucho más.

Ahora se encontraban en la cama de Kanda, este último corto el beso dejando a un Allen sumamente agitado y con falta de aire, demás esta decir que sus mejillas estaban de un lindo color rojo. El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo a los ojos pero debía preguntarle.

-Ka-Kanda.- llamo él, posando sus ojos sobre los oscuros de Kanda. Estos como siempre parecían demostrar enojo y algo de frialdad. Eso lo puso mas nervioso, pero debía armarse de valor. Trago saliva antes de empezar.- Dime… ¿Por- por qué haces esto?- pregunto con algo de dificultad, el peso de Kanda empezaba a molestarle. No hubo respuesta alguna, solo le siguió mirando, escudriñándolo con aquella mirada oscura.

-Dime… - Allen no pudo aguantar más, acaso era un juego. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.- por favor.- exclamo cerrándolos.

Sintió que Kanda recargaba su peso sobre el de él. Al abrir los ojos Kanda se encontraba abrazándolo, esto sorprendió un poco al menor.

-Me gustas.- fue lo que susurro en oreja.- me gustas… moyashi.- Aun intentaba descifrar aquellas palabras, tan simples dichas de su propia boca.

-Kan… da.- llamo Allen sorprendido, para luego sonreír levemente. Entonces sintió como el lóbulo de su oreja era mordido por Kanda, este gimió al sentir la lengua caliente del pelilargo en su oreja. Sintió la mano de Kanda meterse dentro de su camisa, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por ello.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, era la primera vez que sentía todo eso. Tenía un poco de miedo no podía dejar de temblar.

Hasta que Kanda se detuvo, miro la cara de Allen, estaba asustado. No podía obligarlo hacer algo como eso, no todavía. El menor abrió los ojos, mirando algo dudoso la actitud del mayor. Este se levanto de la cama y le tendió la mano a Allen. El peliblando un poco confundido pesco la mano de Kanda, para poder levantarse.

-Será mejor que vallas dormir moyashi…- le ordeno, así es le ordeno. No quería que estuviera ahí, apenas si podía controlar sus ganas al tener al chico en frente suyo, mas encima en su pieza, eso lo confundía un poco. Además, muy dentro de él, no quería lastimarlo.

-Pero… tu…

-¡Acaso no oíste!- fue hacia a la puerta y la abrió.- ve a dormir… no eres muy pequeño para estar despierto.

-¡QUE!- cara enojada Allen mas una cara enojada de Kanda, eso solo anunciaba una posible guerra de miradas.

-Solo ve.- exclamo Kanda cansando de esa lucha interminable de miradas. Allen suspiro, todavía algo confundido, cuando estuvo afuera, pensó que Kanda cerraría la puerta de un portazo, perlo no lo hizo.

- Buenas noches… Allen.- Se quedo estático en su lugar, cuando se dio la vuelta ya Kanda había cerrado la puerta sutilmente ¿Le había dicho por su nombre o fue su imaginación? No, en verdad le había dicho por su nombre. El menor sonrió para sí.

-¡buenas noches Yu!-

-¡Como dijiste!- Se escucho como Kanda pescaba su espada, pero al salir Allen estaba ya corriendo fuera de la distancia del japonés. Kanda solo suspiro y de ese suspiro salió algo mas.

_-Allen-_

El día estaba radiante, y como no comenzar un día así con un rico y gran, muy grande desayuno. Allen se encontraba comiendo en una mesa acompañado de un par de buscadores.

-Vaya te veo muy animado hoy día- Lavi se acerco al menor que comía muy alegremente. Este asintió sonriente, para luego tragar.

-¿Cómo estas Lavi?

-bien… bien.- Se sentó en la mesa con su bandeja de comida.- Al parecer hoy el comedor esta mas lleno que de costumbre.- Era cierto, hoy no había muchos asiento donde sentarse, algunos estaban ocupados por exorcistas como buscadores.

-No ha habido mucho trabajo por eso.- Lenalee apareció de repente. Junto con Kanda.

-Oh… Yu nos vienes a acompañar.

-Deja de llamarme así.- le amenazo el otro y se sento al frente de Allen. Mientras Lenalee sudaba una gota.

-Por cierto Lavi, tienes una misión.

-¡QUE!- grito este.- y ahora me lo dices.- de por si trago su desayuno y salió corriendo de ahí.- ¡nos vemos!- alcanzo a gritar antes de desaparecer. Allen y Lenalee se reían.

-Podría ser que ya les tocará a ustedes una misión.- exclamo Lenalee con una sonrisa.- Me alegra verte mas contento Allen.- le dijo y se fue.

Allen sonreía radiante y eso lo noto Kanda.- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto moyashi?- Este sonrió a un mas.

-Tal vez por que…- se detuvo un momento con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.- tu tambien me gustas… Kanda- Este abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Allen le seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

Al final el japonés cerró los ojos, y sonrió, al menos eso pensó Allen. Ya que ahora la cara de Kanda mostraba todo menos enojo y frialdad.

-Cállate… moyashi.- le dijo este para empezar a comer.

Tal vez este sería la mejor manera de comenzar una relación. Allen sabía muy bien que a Kanda le iba a ser difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, especialmente en público. Pero sabía comprenderlo a su manera. Además, podía contar con Kanda aunque este no lo demostrara abiertamente, siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

-Mi nombre es Allen… BaKanda.-

-¡como me llamaste!- Si, tal vez la mejor forma de mostrar esos sentimientos en publico era de esa manera.

FIN

xD primer one-shot que hago y es sobre esta serie que tanto me gusta. Allen están lindo lo amo mucho!!!!! xDD

Me uno a las demás autores o autoras que están haciendo fics sobre esta serie y también sobre esta tematica (yaoi, shonen ai) muy pronto traeré un fic sobre esta pareja, Lavi y Allen, tan Kawaiii. Además tengo uno para navidad xDDD

Bueno saludos para todos o todas

Reviews?????


End file.
